Replica Camp Rock
by RAMI-ZenigataPWNS
Summary: Camp Rock burns down? How will the campers deal when their precious place is lost! Connect Three swoops to the rescue! Join them as they attempt to make camp as good as ever! Join the new campers,as they make the year as weird as ca be! -Crackish-
1. Auditions

Auditions.

My friend decided it was time for me to write a camp rock fic. But I have no characters. So… Auditions have sprung from the deep, dark, depths of nowhere. Here to bring my story to life.

This story will be a one or two shot. With extreme crack, and fucked-up-attude.

This idea came to me at three am. While I was talking to my friend. It was enjoyable to say the least.

The plot;

The main (male (sorry)) Character has been forced to attend Camp Rock by his famous Father, Sir John A. McAppletree. The famous Singer who famously sung at fifty famous Las Vegas night clubs in the manner of one night. But there are a few challenges. This boy does not sing, or dance. And NEVER breaks out into musical numbers as the rest world seems to. The next challenge is that Camp Rock has burned down. The Camp director quickly finds a replacement setting.

The Replacement 'Replica Camp Rock' takes place in an old, haunted, movie theatre/ Rec Center.

Returning to Camp Rock is Connect Three. Who saw it fit to be with their former camp in it's time of need. How will Camp Rock deal this year? WHO THE HELL KNOWS?!

Cast;

Main guy; (Has to be male and hate singing.)

Main guy's friend;

Shane's BFFFEFEFEFEFEFFEFEFEFFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFEFE!! ;

Nate's former bassist;

The person Jason thinks is an alien;

The ghost;

Whoops.

Nearly forgot this;

Name;

Face;

Age;

Personality;

Role;

Food;

Sexual preference;

APPLY MY PRETTIES! FOR THIS CRACK INFESTED FUN FILLED RIDE.

(This fiction will be written in a literate sense. It won't be crap writing.)


	2. ProlougeAuditions update

UP-ADATE-AROONIE-- Dear… Those who applied to be in this crack-a-lackin fan-fic-alisious.

But there are not enough people applied! I can't fill all the roles, so… I'll be taking one of the roles for myself.

I am now controlling the main guy, sorry. I have decided one role already, though. Out of the applied. Now, I shall give you a small glimpse of what the story will look like. Just a smidge! D

--Prolouge--

"I wonder how it happen…" Jason pondered out loud, flipping the page of the newspaper he was reading. Nate looked at him, his eye torn away from watching Shane dance to 'Sexy Back' on the diving board. They were at their pool today, and having a chillaxin' time.

"How what happened, Jason? And please tell me this isn't related to birds in any word of the sense…" Nate said carefully. He hoped this wouldn't turn into one of those hour long dishes about birds and birdhouses that often made him want to jump in the pool and not come up for a very long time.

"Oh boy. I wish it was. But no… It's just about Camp Rock burning down." He said, wish a sigh. Flipping to the 'City Garden' section of the newspaper. Oh! An article about tulips! Maybe this would explain why his didn't bloom this year…

Nate's mouth stood agape. Camp Rock had burned down!? That was impossible! …Well… Highly unlikely… Implausible… Hard to believe….

Okay… So it wasn't that unlikely. BUT STILL!

Shane looked over from the diving board, the cell phone he was holding still played the JT song.

"What are you guys talking about?" He called, stoppin' his booty shaken for the time being.

"C-Camp Rock burnt down!" Nate stuttered, un able to truly comprehend the situation. He looked back at Shane. Who stumbled in shock, sending him flying off the diving board, and into the pool. The cell phone slipped from his hand, flying clear of the water, and on to the side walk, where it met it's demise.

Jason looked up from the article. "Ohhh… So they need water… OH! Shane! Look what you did! THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!"

--

End prologue.


	3. LOL Macelet on the Bus

R-ZP; And Here it is, the first chapter. And be aware. Everyone that reveiwed before this story came out is included in this story. I am sorry If you didn't get the part you want, or if you are not in chapter one. I will try and get you in chapter two. Now, my pretties. Enjoy.

--Jack--

I didn't know why my fabulously famous father insisted I go to that fabulously famous place.

I didn't dance, or sing, or even play an instrument. Apart to listening to it, music wasn't a big part of my life. Sure, it paid for my food, cloths, and shelter, via my dad's famous pay checks. But it never did anything to really move my soul. So I didn't under stand what the point was of him sending me to… That place.

It wasn't right. Not for me. Not for the camp. And certainly not for anyone who tried to teach me- Mr TwoLeftFeet Apple tree- how to dance. I felt pity on them, as I sat and sulked in my room. My dad had taken to packing my cloths, no doubt they were going to be hideous, and left me to sit a stew about the best ways to get out of this.

Feign sickness? No… Even the idiot AppleTree would figure that out…

Burn down the camp? No… That was waaaay to stupid, even for me.

Say I was abducted by aliens? … Now THERE was a thought. It seemed perfect…

But my thoughts were interrupted by a man bursting famously into my room. He struck a pose, as if expecting the flash of flashbulbs all around him. I shook my head at the full-of-fail man, trying futilely to ignore his famously wordless gestures. It seems my father was unable to talk…

Priceless…

--Normal POV--

Johnny A McAppletree did not overreact often, occasionally when one of his unfamous assistants brought him the wrong type of mokachino, he was famously known for throwing it in there star-struck faces.

But this time was different. As soon as he had read the article in the paper, he had lost it. Flying all around the famously appointed apartment, before stumbling into his son's room wordlessly. He gestured famously with his arms, mouth agape in a silent scream.

The boy on the bed sighed.

"Spit it out old man!"

Finally, Johnny A McAppletree regained his voice.

"C-CAMP ROCK BURNED DOWN!!" He hollered, grasping his face in horror. "You might not be able to go this year Jack! This! This is terrible! And I had just packed all your cloths Oh! What are we going to do!?" The man plopped on the ground, burying his face in his hands. Hs son just smiled, looking at the seemingly broken man on the floor.

Good, now he could do other things this summer, like shopping, hanging out with his BFF, or-

His thoughts were interrupted by his TV.

"_WE INTERRUPT THIS FATHER-TO-SON BONDING MOMENT TO BRING YOU THIS AMAZING NEWS FLASH._

"_CONNECT THREE, A WELL KNOWN AND LOVED BAND BY MILLIONS, HAVE DECIDED TO HELP THE PLACE THAT LAUNCHED THEIR CARREERS. ATFER THE SHOCKING DEMISE OF THEY LOVELY CAMP ROCK, THE TRIO HAS OFFERED TO FIND A NEW PLACE FOR IT TO BE HELD. OVER THIS YEAR CAMP ROCK WILL BE REBUILT, BUT CAMPED THIS YEAR WILL HAVE TO DO WITH, 'REPLICA CAMP ROCK' FOR NOW. THANK YOU, WE WILL NOW RETURN TO THE THREE DAY, NON-STOP POKEMON MARATHON." _

Jack stared at the TV, then at his awestruck father, then back at the TV, then at a mirror, then once again to his father. He gaped. Shit! This meant that he… That he…Oh! He didn't want to think about it… Just as he summer seemed promising, it went a pulled a stunt like this. Nice going summer, ya loser. He flipped over, smashing his face in his pillow. There was no use now… He father would get his way, and he was going to go to Camp Rock… Or, Replica Camp Rock, or whatever they had called it on TV.

Said father leapt up from the ground, and brushed off his famously sequined suit. He calmly walked from the room, mutter a quick, "Crisis Averted…" and scurrying off to his crumpets and tea. As soon a the door closed behind the fabulously Famous man, Jack pounded the bed with his hands and feet in frustration. Damnit, why'd this have to happen to him?! He was almost free! So close! But it was cruelly snatched away from him, like it was part of some sick joke. Getting tired, he stopped his limbs from moving, and rested, with his face still smashed in the pillow. Jack sighed again, at least it wouldn't be too bad. His father had agreed to pay for his BBF's camp stay, so at least he'd have one friend there already.

He chuckled to himself, Rachelle and him were going to have a spectacular time! She may be shy at first, but as soon as she warmed up to someone, she was really quite outgoing. Jack wrenched himself from his pillow, fishing his DS out from under the bed, and beginning to play the first game he saw.

After a few minutes of intense Pokemon-style gaming, the boy's phone rang;

_Fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

_She said what, and I told her that I didn't know-_

Jack flipped open his phone, no even looking at the caller ID. "Rachelle! What's up?"

"_Oh Jack! Have you heard?! Camp Rock burned down! But knowing you, you were watching that Pokemon Marathon…" _

Jack flushed, frowning. When did it get to the point were your friends knew you too well? It didn't matter. "Yeah yeah, I was. But I also heard they found another place for it. Something like that." He replied, He really couldn't care, it wasn't as if he was the one that wanted to go. But he would try for her sake, but defiantly not his fabulously famous father.

"_Right! That's why I was phoning! I found out were it is being held! It's a mix of a theatre, a YMCA, and a Apartment building all in one! It's gunna be great! It's on the outskirts of a city, which means we can be as loud as we want, but still just take the bus to go shop or something!"_

Jack nodded and 'hum'd' to the now mostly one-sided conversation. They conversation switched to the kids she had visited at the hospital that day.

"_- And you __**know**__ Emily wants to see you again soon. Oh! Right! I still have to pack a few things! Remember to pack your tooth brush, bye!"_

Jack sighed, flipping down his phone as the line when dead. He got up… He needed to pack his tooth Brush…

--Brooke--

It was quite the scare this morning. I heard that the beloved Camp Rock, the one I was going to attend very soon, had burned down. The reports had said it probably wouldn't be repaired for at least three months. But that was too long! I had pondered on what to do, when another News Flash had come on TV. It stated that Connect Three had funded another place for the Camp to be held. I was Amazed!

Ohhh, I couldn't wait for it. They had said Connect three had even offered to teach a few classes again. I nearly fainted.

This meant I got to seen him again. The boy I used to play bass for, I swooned a bit to myself, Nate Kcin. It had been two years since I had seen him last, it was at camp rock, actually.

I was so damn happy.

Humming a little tune to myself, I switched out my bug repellent for my MP3, and the sunscreen for my alarm clock. This was turning out to be a better day than how it looked it the morning. In only a few hours I was off to take the bus the that magical place. Once again, I was really damn happy. I couldn't help but wonder what new faces, and what old ones I'd see there… And the one that I wanted to see more than any.

--Connect Three--

The trio sat in the limo, once again off to some event or something. Shane stared moodily out the window, as Nate and Jason played Cat's Cradle with one of Shane's shoe laces. Jason looked up at Shane, who appeared to be trying to kill the world with his stare.

"C'mon Shane, let it go." Nate sighed, Shane got like this when he was reminded of something…

"But- I mean! How could she?! I mean, we were only in Norway for what, three days? And she goes off any falls in love with some Norwegian Supermodel, and leaves us! I mean, I expected that of Jason, not Demi!" He growled, bonking his head against the bullet proof glass.

It took a minute, but Jason caught up to the conversation.

"Well… It was her choice, she did fall in- Heyyyy… Low blow!"


End file.
